Stories and Tales: The Black Bridge
' Black Bridge' (101 Short Stories and Tales of the Galactic Chronicles Universe) -1- He was an Oromal. His race once belonged to the mighty Oghr Empire, that was now known as the Shattered Kingdoms. This however meant little to Az-Az, he was a Union Citizen first and foremost. He had been accepted to the Union Fleet Academy and had already started his first year training at Camp Idyllic, but then the Oromal King died and since he was related to the royal family,he had to leave first year training and attend the traditional mourning and funeral rites at Marl the throne world. As it was with any Oromal traditions, it was a long and drawn out affair over several month. His real name was Azey Azey Azeytytalitonitusiviy and like all Oromals he had no problem saying it, even very fast and then say the names of all his brothers and sisters too, but almost every other Union species including his many non Oromal friends could not say his name without putting knots in their tongues. So he was known as Azey or simply Az-Az to all of his friends. The Academy offered him to return and catch up the next year, but he decided to enlist instead and follow another Oromal tradition by becoming a Bone Yard technician. The official term was Logistics specialist Surplus management and it was open to all Union citizens as it was managed by the United Stars Fleet Logistics division . But hardly any other species ever went for this particular specialization; it always was and always had been an Oromal speciality. Az-Az was in all appearances an average Oromal. He was 350 cm tall, had green skin and a very pronounced jar with two sharp looking upward pointing tusks. He was very strong like all Oromal. He also had large feet and huge hands. He kept his tusks shiny white and carefully groomed the black hair between his pointed ears every day with hair wax and had it tied into a tidy ponytail. While civilian Oromals often decorated their tusks with golden tooth ornaments and used fancy hair clips made of bone and carved into something fierce. He had none of that. He was Union Fleet and he wore his navy black uniform with the LSSM patch on his left sleeve and the Union flag on his right, exact to specifications. All a real Oromal needed as ornamentation was that Union Flag. There were few even in the Union more proud of their Union membership than the Oromals. Az-Az was an almost fanatic Union patriot. After basic training, two years of engineering school ; an additional two years at Xeno tech and 5 years of hands on training at United Stars Navy Bone Yard One ; he had served at Boneyard 43 for nine years he was promoted to Chief Warrant Officer and received orders to proceed to a brand new assignment. It was all hush hush and smacked of NAVINT or some other spook organization within the Navy. All his orders said was, proceed to Bridge Station Midway, report to the Navy office there to receive further and final travel orders. After almost twenty one years of service he could tell. Ever since AUDIT 5020, the big fleet wide inventory audit ordered by Admiral McElligott himself, spooks and NAVINT specialists were all over the usually quiet Bone Yard planets. He took the Space train right from Blue Moon and changed trains at Andromeda Junction Station. From there on it was straight to Midway. Now he always wanted to ride the Space Train and see the bridge, but reality was rather unspectacular. Space Trains travelled so much faster than conventional space ships, and were the logical choice for any trip across the bridge, but Space Trains travelled inside an artificial wormhole of sorts, called a Black Light tunnel. Inside this subspace tunnel, light did not exist and thus all speed limitations that came with the physical laws of the standard universe had no meaning. There was absolutely nothing to see inside a Black Light tunnel, so Space Trains had no windows. Traveling space train was about as exciting as sitting in a windowless waiting room. Of course there were cabins, restaurants, recreation facilities, but you could find that everywhere. Not that he was really disappointed, but everyone he ever knew always talked about Space Trains and were in awe of people that came from Andromeda. The only thing amazing was the fact that he had traveled a little bit over 1 Million Light years as he left the Space train station at Midway Station, that was 10 times the entire length of the Milky Way Galaxy, and from here you could travel another 1 Million Light years to reach Bridgehead System, the first Union star system in the Andromeda Galaxy. It took the Andromeda Express Trains just 4 days, 3 hours and 7 minutes to make it all the way from Andromeda Junction to Beach Head. Midway was a space station. No, he shook his head. Midway was not just any space station but one of the biggest and certainly among the most famous. It was hanging in Intergalactic space, equidistant between the Milky Way galaxy and Andromeda. If he remembered right, it once was just a prefab Gigamon Station like all the other stations that made up this man made string of transgalactic stepping stones, but it had been expanded and enlarged over the almost 2000 years it existed. Midway was, among the largest man made objects in existence and the largest known artificial object in the otherwise empty space between galaxies. 135 kilometers across on the equator level and 180 kilometers from Gravo anchor at the bottom and the Apex station containing the 14 tube space train station. 13 Million individuals called Midway their permanent home. All this was information he knew from Union School and from GalNet. At first he was as disappointed as he was about the Space Train. Midway was big for sure but it was just a Space train station. A big and busy one but so was the station at Andromeda Junction. He pulled his tremendous mouth into a smirky grin as he scolded himself for being disappointed. He should be marveled at the fact that he just travelled a little over 1 Million Light years in perfect comfort and now stood in a busy Space train station that happened to be in Deep Space with no planet or sun or life or anything for, well a Million Light Years. No sentient being perhaps with the exception of the Narth (yes he had briefly met a Narth during his short time at Camp Idyllic ), could really understand what that really meant. To think of the unwavering confidence of the Union engineers who were tasked with building a bridge across the gulf of 2 Million Light years to another galaxy;and do so in less than 300 years was most certainly among the greatest achievement of any civilization ever to exist. He shouldered his gear bag and turned to find the next Info Bot so he could get directions to the Navy Post . He stopped and almost dropped his bag. His massive chin did drop to his chest. The Space train station was underneath a transparent tunnel and now he could see the entire M-0 Galaxy in all its celestial indescribable majesty right outside. This was no image, no projection. This was the real thing. In all his life he had not seen anything more beautiful or impressive and he was certain he would go to his grave never forgetting it. It was nothing less than a religious moment, where he suddenly pondered that such a incredibly majestic thing could not have been born out of chance but a sentient God had to taken part in its creation. “It is something, isn't it?” Said someone standing next to him.” I can't believe we all just came from there.” He turned his head, to see who was talking to him. Oromals usually stood out in a crowd, being big and strong but the Union Fleet officer next to him was even bigger, a Saturnian Commander with the Security service patch on his sleeve. His name tag spelled out his name as Neugruber and his ribbon read out was perhaps the most impressive collection of citations he had ever seen. Commanders usually didn't really give Specialists the time of day, but this high ranking officer smiled and returned Azey's salute and pointed with his tremendous index finger towards the Galaxy and then made Az-Az turn by pointing into the other direction. There was another spiral arm galaxy just as beautiful as the other, Andromeda. “I have seen some weird and memorable sights in my time aboard the Tigershark, but these are wonders all on their own.” Az-Az nodded. “They are indeed Sir. I was just contemplating how amazing this station really is, out here between Galaxies, and we are here to see them in all their splendor.” Then he returned his attention to the big Commander. “Did you say Tigershark, Sir?. As in USS Tigershark?” The Saturnian nodded with visible pride in his eyes. “Indeed Specialist Azeytytalitonitusiviy .” Only recently Admiral Stahl , the Immortal Warrior himself had read passages out of the Tigershark log book right before the Union Assembly, doing it to honor the incredible heroism and deeds of that ships crew. Parts of that Log book had been published and it became a Union wide best seller. Az-Az blinked. “Sir you just said my name like a native of Oro.” “Oromals often compete at Strongman competitions on Planet Odin, my home planet. That is where I learned to pronounce those word monsters you call names.” To Az-Az this made perfect sense, he knew several of his friends who had travelled to Planet Odin. He said. “I read all about the USS Tigershark, well the book they made out of the Logbook I mean, Sir. You see I think I actually knew a brother of Captain Olafson. I met an Eric Olafson at Camp Idyllic and he to was friends with a Narth.” The big Saturnian grinned all over his face. “Then you must come and join us, the Captain went shopping with Commander Schwartz . She should be back anytime now. You see Captain Erica Olafson is....ah well she will tell you herself. She will be delighted to meet you that's for sure.” “Sir this would be an incredible honor to meet the famous captain sister of the Eric I knew in Basic training but I have an appointment at the Fleet Center at 0900 and it is already 0812 and I have yet to find it.” Commander Neugruber sighed. “Well duty comes first, Specialist. Fleet Center Midway is quite a distance from here. I suggest you take a bubble cab, one of these will get you there in no time.” Az-Az thanked the man and made is way to the Taxi Stand pointed out. “Fleet Center.” He said to the system as he climbed into the bubble taxi. The system chirped a happy thank you and destination understood. The mostly transparent spherical vehicle rose into the air and linked itself into a Trans Station Mover . He saw the huge Saturnian speak to two blonde human women, one of them looked up and he could see captains gold on her sleeves. His bubble taxi, now part of a chain of other cabs accelerated and disappeared into a connection tunnel and he lost sight of that famous Captain. He would have loved to meet her and ask her about Eric and how he was doing. He too should have made it by now, becoming a Captain that is. Az-Az remembered Eric talking about that. The Saturnian was right, Feet Center of Midway was quite a way from the Apex Train Station. The Taxi dropped him off at 0827 before the Fleet Center. Fleet Center was a big name for a relative small installation. Union Fleet had, so it appeared only a small presence on Midway. The Navy Fleet Center was a two story building attached to the curved wall of a space barrier. To the left was a Union Med Center and to the right a Union Marine installation, just a little bigger than the Navy one. A Nul in Navy Black was sitting behind the reception desk and checked his order chip. “Ah yes Specialist...Aze..uhdx.” “Sir, I am Oromal and aware of the complicated nature of my name. I am not offended if you call me Specialist Azey” “Thank you Specialist Azey. Here are your Orders.“ The Nul Ensign gave Az-Az a sealed envelope. “These are Orders sealed by Blue-Blue-Green protocol. You are to open them in a secure location. There are offices on this floor to your right that can be made secure according to all Blue – Blue levels.” It was the first Nul Az-Az ever saw in person. The former enemies of the Union had suddenly changed their minds and joined the Union. Only very recently was it revealed that the crew of the USS Tigershark was the instrumental factor in that surprising development. He entered one of the offices and asked the Computronic to secure the room according to Blue-Blue-Green. That meant the room was sealed and psionic shielded. Two marines and a Cerberus would stand guard before the door and vaporize anyone trying to get in. Now he was certain his new assignment had to do with some spook operation. He opened the envelope retrieved the Order chip and put it in his wrist PDD. The NAVINT symbol was displayed, erasing any doubts that he was requested by the Intelligence Services. The NAVINT logo dissolved and revealed a blonde human female in a black uniform without any rank insignia. “Good morning Chief Warrant officer Azeytytalitonitusiviy. I am General Cherubim. You have been picked to be part of the permanent crew of a new Bone Yard. It is a very unusual place and you will be briefed about all the details once you are there. Please take a local Space Train to Bridge Station 222 Hoefield . Please report to the SecTrans desk at Hoefield. You will receive further travel instructions there. Please proceed to make any family calls or other social calls here on Midway. Once you reach Hoefield you won't be able to communicate for about six weeks. You have been selected because of your exemplary record and your psych profile making you utmost trustworthy.We will meet briefly at the destination of your travel orders. Please do not communicate your travel details with anyone. The Desk Officer is informed about your next travel stop and will advise you” The recording stopped and Az-Az took the chip and tossed it in the provided disintegrator slot. A new Bone Yard? Well that is what he wanted to do. There was no real explanation why Oromals loved these postings. His grandfather who spend most of his live guarding and working on Bone Yard 11, told him, that in the old days before the Oghr kingdom shattered, Oromals and Oromarls were always used as front line warriors. As cannon fodder, as expendable brutes. Tending warehouses and storage units on the other hand was usually far behind enemy lines and it was nice and quiet and peaceful. Somehow somewhere in Oromal history this developed into a species wide preference. Luckily Union Military hardly threw anything away. At least one or two versions of a ship class, of a piece of equipment were kept for reference. He was still thinking about his own kind and bone yards as he stepped out the office and the Nul behind the reception desk waved him close. “The train to Hoefield does not leave from the Apex Station, up there are only the main lines. You need to hop 178 stations towards M-0 and for that you take a Bridge Train, and it leaves once a day from the Bottom Station, just above the Gravo Anchor.” Az-Az thanked the Nul and was on his way. He decided to take a Bubble Cab again. He rather spend a few Credits and was certain he would arrive at the right place than spending hours on slide ways and Verti Shooters to find his destination. The Bubble cab flew with high speed towards the space wall, at the very last moment part of the wall disappeared and the bubble cab, was outside in deep space. At one side was the enormous construct of Midway, he and his tiny Bubble Taxi were too close to see the station as a whole. The eternal night of Transgalactic space was at least here interrupted by millions of lights. His wasn't the only taxi, there were hundreds, no there were thousands. Like little glow flies buzzing around man made mountain. “System why are we in deep space?” “You requested to be conveyed to the Bottom Station, making the trip outside where I can attain higher speeds and follow a straight line, is the fastest way, Sir. Do you wish another route?” “No thank you.” It took only a few more minutes and the Bubble Taxi re entered the station above the spherical green glowing Gravo anchor that kept the station at its relative position. Bottom station only had two space train tunnels one Andromeda bound and the other serving stations towards M-0. While there were Infobots in sight, he asked a tall Spindlar in a blue space train company uniform that was standing there not far from where he got out of the Taxi. “Sir, can you tell me when the next train to Hoefield leaves?” The Spindlar retracted his telescopic neck just a bit, so he was at the same height as the Oromal. “Well certainly, Sir, the next M-0 bound train leaves as 14:00 hours, that would be about 4 hours from now. O.T.T. hours that is. You should arrive at Hoefield in two days and 50 minutes.” “Two days? It takes four across the entire bridge.” “Yes those are express trains. These local ones stop at each station and stay about 10 minutes, Still faster than any space ship, Sir.” The Spindlar spread his arms and extended them to all its impressive ten meters span; Az-Az had never seen a more impressive gesture; and added saying.” It's a mighty wide bridge Sir, 2 Million Light Years and all, but fear not these local trains feature all the local comforts of the express runners stopping at Apex station. Well almost all that is, no Super Lux modules .” Az-Az waved his own impressive big hands. “I am traveling on Navy Budget, I doubt they would sign my expense claim if I book superlux, not for a Chief Warrant anyhow.” “They would not do it for the Admiral of the Fleet, I suppose. He travelled the same way you did only a few weeks ago. Standard Cabin and all.” “You mean Admiral McElligott was here?” “Sure thing, Kilt and all. He even shook my hand.” “That must have been something. They say he is immortal and all. Has been there since it all started.” The Spindlar retracted his arms. “I always thought it was just a legend, but I saw his eyes. There is no way to describe it, my big green friend, but I know beyond any doubt that he is indeed immortal.” “The only brush with a famous person I ever had was that I met the brother of that famous Erica Olafson Captain, once at basic training. I almost met her this morning but I had no time really.” The Spindlar didn't seem to be in any hurry and neither was Az-Az, his train was still hours off. The Spindlar pulled his PDD and pointed at its screen. “I have read that book three times now. I can't wait till they reveal the rest and tell us where it all happened. Right on her first mission she discovered the Mini Terrans, and was responsible for the Golden to join us.” “Yes I read it too, and I bet my right tusk there is much more to the story, well maybe they declassify more of that Log book once the Galactic Council and those dreadful Kermac are gone.” “Maybe they should send the Tigershark there and they join us too.” Az-Az shook his head. “They can't be sending a ship across the borders or into Free Space and besides I don't think I would like the Kermac being part of the Union. If they send anyone to these arrogant bastards, they need to send the Eternal Warrior, the new Dominator and the entire first fleet.” The Space train employee extended his neck a few inches, a sure sign of Spindlar deep emotions and he said. “Oh yes, making the entire Wizard bunch turn whiter than snow in fear. What would I give to meet him just once. He is immortal too.” “Yes he is, you should talk to a Marine one day, and mention Stahl. To them he is the next thing to God.” The Spindlar padded Az-Az on its wide shoulders. “Was really nice talking to you, Warrant Officer, but I got to go. I have a Holdian boss and he is a stickler for punctuality. My shift starts soon.” “Nice talking to you as well.” The Spindlar pointed Az-Az to the right platform and then hurried onto a slide belt that carried him away. Az-Az still had the better part of three hours to kill. It wasn't enough to go sightseeing or explore the station a little more. It was certainly not enough to find a hotel room and rest, but perhaps there was a place around that served Lum-Lums. All Oghr regardless of subspecies loved these and Az-Az was no exception. So he did ask the next Infobot, after he had waved for the blue machine's attention and the bot floated closer. The friendly machine responded to his question. “Sir, I am programmed to upload detailed instructions into your PDD, but there is a famous Andorian Snack bar on Platform three over there. He is famous for his Andorian style Lum Lums .” Az-Az thanked the machine and made his way to platform three. The robot was not kidding, the place was famous alright, judging by the crowd that lined up around the relative small place wedged in on that Space train platform. There were quite a few Oghr in that crowd, two Oromal -Trolls like him, two Oromarls, an Orkh-Oghr and even a Kathk Oghr. Three proud looking Dai Than in Space Fighter jackets stood around a small table along with a human also wearing a Wolfcraft pilot jacket between them a plate of Lum Lums and glasses of Dai Beer. The other Oro Trolls did not wear Navy Black but wore maroon colored work uniforms with the logos of some civilian company. The crowd was not made up of different Oghr species but there were humans, and a Maggi Sauron. The smell of the roasted meat and the fresh baked Lum Lum bread that hit his nostrils was about as savory and appetite enticing as a scent could get. A human also wearing Navy uniform and the rank insignia on his collar made him a Master Chief waved at him. “Specialist come join us at this table, otherwise you keep standing in line for another hour. We got a big plate of Lum Lums already ordered.” He thanked the Master Chief and joined the small group around another standing table. Other than the Master Chief, there was the Maggi Sauron wearing Union Fire Department Uniform and short bald humanoid dressed in golden robes, with yellowish golden skin. The Master Chief pointed at Az-Az name tag and smiled with a toothy grin. “Don't be offended but I doubt I could pronounce that if Mothermachine remote controlled my tongue.” “Just call me Az-Az like all my friends do, Sir.” “I am enlisted, Az-Az. Save the Sirs for the officers of our proud Navy. I am Jim Vera and the Golden next to you is my friend Soberti. Our Sauron table sharer is a Maggi Sauron if I am correct and has joined us just a few moments ago.” The Sauron declined his fierce looking head and said. “Indeed I am a Maggi Sauron. My name is almost as unpronounceable to humans than yours Az-Az. So if you want you can call me Wocem.” The Golden pointed towards the the actual entrance to the Restaurant. “This place is a madhouse I tell you and a Iridium Mine at the same time. The Andorian running it makes the best Lum-Lums anywhere.” Just then a Pertharian balancing 4 enormous platters in each of his four hands and placed one right on the table where Az-Az stood. The Platter was almost as big as the table and a sizeable pyramid of Lum-Lums stacked on it. Lum-Lums were dough rolls of Oghr flatbread filled with strips of meat and sometimes, depending on cook and regional traditions, spiced up with herbs, peppers and other ingredients. The Dough was then baked in a clay or stone oven next to open fire. He took one after motioned to do so by the human and was certain he never ate anything as good as this. The crowd and the business were now easily explained. They were that good. The human had reddish grease drip down his chin. The Maggi Sauron chewed with closed eyes and the Golden held the for him massive Lum Lum with both hands, bliss on his wrinkled face. An hour later there was one Lum Lum left , glasses with Dai beer, called Thil had arrived shortly after the food and were empty now. The Human wiped his mouth. “Ever had Lum Lum's as good as these?” Az-Az shook his head, mimicking a human gesture he knew meant no. “No Sir, these were the best, the meat was grilled to perfection and that red sauce was incredible.” The Maggi Sauron took the last Lum Lum. “Can't resist sorry...and I usually prefer the meat raw...not anymore.” The Golden had finished his last bite and burped unashamed.”Carnal and primitive and oh so good.” The Sauron of the Federal Fire Department said. “I came down here, because my brigade leader told me to try and he was right. I would never believe seared meat could be that good.” “That Andorian family run this place around the clock and it is always busy as that.” The Human said. “Why do they say around the clock, I wonder?” The Maggi Sauron asked. “Terran clocks used to be round, numbers one to twelve arranged along the edge of a circle and two times around counted for the 24 hours of the Terran day.” The Golden had also listened interested to the humans explanation. “I always wondered why there were two Union timekeeping systems. The official one no one seems to use and the unofficial one everyone uses.” The Maggi Sauron spread his clawed hands. “I never liked the Official one. The 100 minute hours simply don't end when you are on duty. I much prefer the sixty minute hours of OTT. I voted to keep OTT during the last time they tried to make Union Standard the only time format and l vote for making OTT Union time again when it comes to a vote on that.” Az-Az always loved these spontaneous Union citizen gatherings. They happened often and no one cared if he was a big green brute or an Oromarl Troll. No one cared if the human across the table was small and puny and had no teeth to really brag about, he was a Union Citizen. There was still time to the train. He offered to pay, at least his share and was stopped by the Golden. “It’s on me Soldiers. I am a big fan of our Armed services and now that we are Union Citizens, I finally can share that Universal pride in our fleet.” The human chief bowed. “It is us who are enriched with all the wonders and knowledge Golden brought into the Union.” He smiled and added. “But that big green fellow next to you and I are not Soldiers, that’s an occupation and title reserved for the Army, We are Navy.” The Golden gracefully declined his head. “It is my first time away from my Bazaar and we are not all that long Union members. There is so much to learn and see. I will try to remember the differences in uniforms, titles and phrases.” The Golden turned to the Maggi Sauron. “What branch is the Fire Department then?” The big lizard waved the Pertharian waiter and turned to the Golden. “We are not a branch of the military at all. The Union Fire Department is a civilian service.” He motioned the Golden that he would continue his explanation but he got the attention of the waiter and said. “Get us another Sampler plate and more Thil.” The gray and orange skinned giant from the Andromeda Galaxy grunted a friendly response and cleared the table. The Maggi Sauron then returned his attention to the Golden. “The Fire Department got its name from an ancient Pre Astro Terran civil service that was originally formed to fight fires. It might sound strange to us but there was a time Terrans, and Saurons too by the way, heated their dwellings with open fire and sometimes it went out of control.” Soberti again approximated a human nod. “We Golden developed on Koken so long ago, but I imagine even we once used open fire, this is easy to understand. Also that the Terrans would create a service to fight fire is not so out of my way to understand.” He shifted his stance a little to give the Sauron more attention, “but what would a Fire Department do now? We don’t have any open fires and any fire emergency would be dealt with fire suppressors installed everywhere.” The Sauron had a hard time to express he was agreeing in a human way so the others could understand, but he tried anyway by making a bowing gesture.”This is of course true, but the Fire Departments of Pre Astro Earth did not just fight fires but were an Emergency service for all kinds of civil emergencies. This is exactly what we do; the Union Fire Department that is, only we react to planet wide emergencies and assist colonies and settlements to deal with natural catastrophes, the aftereffects of raids or industrial accidents.” Soberti laughed but it was a warm laugh. “Oh how I love this Union. No other civilization has something like that, I am certain.” The Terran Human asked. “What is it you actually do on the Bridge? I mean I see you in Uniform and that means you are here on duty?” Category:Fragments Category:Stories and Tales